<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>going crazy trying to find a name for this (or, why avicebron was so obsessed with a perfect valentine's day) by poludeuces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781764">going crazy trying to find a name for this (or, why avicebron was so obsessed with a perfect valentine's day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces'>poludeuces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Protagonist, avicebron is an idiot, idiots to lovers, they both dont realize they like each other, valentine's day fic that's kind of late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>avicebron, feeling like he hadn't done a good job last year, does some research to make the perfect valentine's day scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>going crazy trying to find a name for this (or, why avicebron was so obsessed with a perfect valentine's day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts">MiniNephthys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello just some warnings !</p><p>- this is a reference to avicebron's valentine's day scene, which you can watch here: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-OZ3AP7DUs&amp;vl=en)<br/>-tl;dr to his scene but he doesn't realize your gift is due to vday<br/>- this has sex scene<br/>- op ships nitosche and will put it in</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avicebron did not understand Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Well, perhaps a better way to describe it was that he was not very well acquainted with its customs. It was not a celebration he participated in during his life, he knew not this Saint Valentine. </p><p>He was never good at making food either. As a human he would have the golems who took care of him make him dinner, and they now helped out in Chaldea. He had a personal one that would help bring him food from the cafeteria on long work nights without repose, or when he wished to eat by himself. Thankfully, his dietary restrictions had been taken into account by the chefs at Chaldea, and if he couldn’t eat alone, he could always drink his food.</p><p>Yet, this all meant that Avicebron was not very good at making chocolates.</p><p>He had been so caught up in his work last year that he hadn’t even realized that his master giving him chocolates was anything special. It was only when the younger version of da Vinci, who had allowed him to use her workshop sometimes, had asked him what he had given in return.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>He had quickly gathered up some of the chocolate golems he had made when he was bored, wrapped them up and gave them to his master. Ritsuka explained that he did like them, even called them cute (they were cute? Huh, he hadn’t considered they would be cute), and even agreed to watch some things with Avicebron to celebrate.</p><p>Thankfully, this rushed job at a return gift had gone over well, despite its flaws.</p><p>“Honestly, it was kind of cute to see you rush in here,” Ritsuka joked, eating a handful of popcorn as Avicebron searched to find another Boston Dynamics video for the two of them to watch. “I’m amazed you could even run that fast!”</p><p>If Avicebron had not been wearing a mask, the blush would have shown his true embarrassment.</p><p>They sat on a couch together, Avicebron drinking some pop through a straw while Ritsuka ate through his popcorn. Sometimes he would ask about golems, or the robots and their abilities, and how they could be implemented into golems in Chaldea. Whether or not these questions were out of pure curiosity or nicety, Avicebron appreciated them nonetheless.</p><p>And Avicebron truly did appreciate these moments. A mistake on his part had somehow turned into an amazing moment with his master. He could feel his warmth right next to him, hear his soft chuckles as a robot fell over. It was almost too much, and he found himself stumbling over his words as he tried to explain the mechanisms required for a golem to bend over cleanly.</p><p>“This was nice,” Ritsuka said as the day rolled over to the next, and his eyes started to close due to sleep. They stood awkwardly at the door, trying to figure out how to close in the night.</p><p>Avicebron fiddled with the chocolates. A soft smile pulled at his lips. “Yes, this was.”</p><p>He did not want the night to end, but yet, the drowsiness was clear on his master’s face. He simply reached out, patted his arm, and nodded. “Get some rest.”</p><p>His workshop suddenly felt much quieter than ever before. He had considered doing some more work, applying his ideas from the videos to his golems. Yet now his own advice proved to be the best idea. He shut off the lights and quickly made his way back to his room.</p><p>The chocolates glinted up at him from where he had set them down on the bedside table. They were not over the top, but the red and gold wrapping paper shined like a golden ticket. He had seen other servants and Chaldea staff members walk the halls with a similar gift, so he shouldn’t have been surprised to have received one from Ritsuka, but yet seeing it there made it almost seem unreal. Like if he were to run his hand over it, it would ripple away like a mirage.</p><p>He sat down on his bed, slowly unwrapping the paper. Carefully he pulled at the string. The red paper unfolded and opened to reveal the chocolate underneath. Setting the unwrapped chocolate delicately on his lap, he reached up to his mask. He had undone the clasps of his mask so often now it was almost second nature. He set it down onto his pillow.</p><p>The chocolate snapped easily with an audible ‘crack!’ Gauntleted fingers lifted up a piece to his mouth.</p><p>Oh, he always had a soft spot for sweet things.</p><p>And this was truly the best chocolate he had ever eaten.</p><p>--</p><p>Avicebron decided that he needed to step things up this year. </p><p>His blunder, while it had led to an amazing moment, was simply due to his lack of understanding with regards to the celebration. He had a time frame now. He could do research.</p><p>And research he did. Thankfully Chaldea had been celebrating Valentine’s Day for multiple years by that point. Files explained the causes of the events of years past. Simple conversions with Chaldea staff gave him the basics: girls would give chocolates to the boys in their life, and then in a month the boys would give something in return.</p><p>That was all good and well, but that didn’t explain why Ritsuka, his male master, had given him chocolates. Further research from American staff explained that in other countries, White Day wasn’t celebrated and everyone handed out chocolates on Valentine’s Day. That may have explained why Ritsuka had given him chocolates. Friends could also hand out chocolates to their friends. Yes, that must be why he had given Avicebron something.</p><p>Avicebron ignored the soft bubbling under his skin at the thought of Ritsuka viewing him as a friend.</p><p>His current research unfortunately did not help with him giving something back to Ritsuka. He pushed away the files and himself away from his desk.</p><p>A sigh left his lips. Time to do his least favourite thing:</p><p>Talk to other servants.</p><p>--</p><p>He spent enough time with da Vinci due to sharing her workspace. She had been here since the beginning. She would be a smart choice.</p><p>“Caster,” Avicebron looks up from his work. A training golem got beaten pretty badly and needed repairs. It’s simple work, stuff he could do with his eyes closed, and allows his mind to wander. He had been trying his best to formulate the best way to approach the question, and yet all the mini scenarios in his head led to her talking too much.</p><p>“Yes?” da Vinci asks, pulling up some goggles from over her eyes. It appears as if she’s been welding some robots. The goggles looked comically big on her face. Apparently, this was her younger form, but he had never met the adult version himself. </p><p>She had been kind to him, letting him use her workshop to help with the upkeep and creation of golems. And for the most part they kept to themselves, although sometimes she would pop in with some water (always equipped with a straw) or for some idle chat. It wasn’t too unpleasant; however, he did prefer to have his workspace be quiet.</p><p>“With regards to…” he paused, drawing circles on his desk, “February Fourteenth.”</p><p>“Oh yes! Valentine’s Day!” she pushed herself away from the desk, swirling in her swivel chair. She pulled up beside him and poked the golem’s hand. “The very important time of year when lovebirds trade chocolates!”</p><p>Avicebron tapped his finger. “Ah yes, but according to my research-”</p><p>“Research!” da Vinci scoffed, “Amazing! You truly are smitten, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Valentine’s Day can also be for friends; it is not purely romantic. Ritsuka is a kind master who goes and gives chocolates to everyone,” Avicebron explained, “I am just trying my best to do a better job with a return gift this time.”</p><p>Da Vinci raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, what happened? Did you accidentally beat him up?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Set him on fire?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can control fire to be honest.”</p><p>“Then did you poison him?”</p><p>“I’m not Semiramis.”</p><p>“Did the chocolate melt or something?”</p><p>“No no no,” Avicebron sighed and shook his head.</p><p>She pouted, “Then I don’t know why you need to be so hellbent on fixing it.”</p><p>He looked down at the golem and swallowed hard. “I forgot about Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>She started laughing, rocking back in her chair. “Oh my god! You forgot?”</p><p>“It’s not something I did in my life,” he confessed. “And besides that, I was focused on my work.” </p><p>She sighed and looked down at her hands. “Alright, well, what can I do to help? I’m sure I can whip up some fireworks or something.”</p><p>“No, I don’t need—I don’t want anything that fancy,” Avicebron shook his hands. “I just. Want to know what you give Ritsuka for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Her eyebrows raised and she smiled, “Ohhhh!! Yeah of course!” She put her finger to her mouth. “Hm, well in my older form I used to give him a toy to ride on, or a chocolate Vitruvian man! And now I do a little chocolate star thing.” She pulled up a tablet and showed some selfies of her and Ritsuka during Valentine’s Day. She looked up at Avicebron, “What did you give him last year?”</p><p>“Some chocolate golems.”</p><p>“Oh, the ones that Ibaraki always tries to eat?”</p><p>“Just the same.”</p><p>“Those are so cute though! You should give them to him again.”</p><p>(So, someone else finds them cute.)</p><p>“I just want to be more prepared this time,” he explains.</p><p>She nods, “Of course.” She pushes herself away from his desk, rolling away in her swivel chair. “But Avi, I think ultimately you gotta remember that this is Ritsuka—he’ll be happy with whatever you give him.”</p><p>Avicebron nodded. “That does not mean he does not deserve the best.”</p><p>--</p><p>The chocolate Vitruvian man had given him some ideas. He was not sure if he could make his <i>Fons Vitae</i> into chocolate, but perhaps his fellow authors could give him some insights into what Ritsuka enjoyed. He had once caught his master reading a book of his poems, which he shyly hid away. While he was unsure if he would be able to recite a poem for him, maybe the other authors could give him some more courage.</p><p>He opened the door to the author’s room, which bustled with excitement. It appeared as if most of the authors were there, with only Dumas and Nursery Rhyme missing. Nitocris was also there, sitting with Scheherazade on the carpet. </p><p>They turned to see him upon entering. </p><p>“Caster of Black! Welcome! It is not very often that you grace us with your presence here! Come, come, sit down and let us celebrate your arrival!” Shakespeare bellowed, moving from his desk to sit down on the couches in the center of the author’s writing room.</p><p>Avicebron wanted to do nothing more than immediately turn around. He still had not started to get along with the caster from that Holy Grail War.</p><p>But he had a job to do.</p><p>“T-thank you, Caster of Red,” Avicebron replied, sitting down on the couch. He made sure there was enough room between the two of them for at least two other people to sit down.</p><p>“He’s not a prince, you don’t have to herald him like that.” Andersen pushed himself away from his desk. If he had been doing any work, he considered this as an opportunity to take a break, and hopped from his chair to grab a drink and settle down on the couch.</p><p>Shakespeare waved a hand and gestured to the  golem mage, “Not at all! Any guest of ours deserves a hearty welcome!”</p><p>“He’s another author, so he’s not a guest,” Scheherazade reminded him, running her hands through Nitocris’ hair. The pharaoh nodded her head from her girlfriend’s lap.</p><p>The redhead tutted his lips and folded his arms. “For such weavers of story, you all truly never create events in your own lives.” He turned back to the golem master. “Never mind all that, what can we do for you? Ale, stories, companionship or perhaps some peace from the hustle and bustle from Chaldea?”</p><p>Avicebron cleared his throat and placed his hands on his knees. “I am actually here…on basis of research.”</p><p>That intrigued the audience. “Oh? Ah, it is unfortunate that Dumas is out with Dantes right now—he could definitely help with gaining information! Nevertheless, us with our combined knowledge and experience can certainly help inspire you towards a new poem, perhaps? A new essay?” Shakespeare was prattling on now. Avicebron was sure he just enjoyed the sound of his own voice—actors.</p><p>“I would…like to know what you do to celebrate Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Drink,” Andersen was the first to respond.</p><p>“That’s not helpful,” Avicebron replied.</p><p>“Yes, exactly, Avicebron, exactly!” Shakespeare was standing up now, gesturing to the blue-haired caster. “Our friend, Avicebron, the old recluse whom no one can stand to be around, is now smitten! But alas, due to his writing style and the fact that he spent this entire life alone surrounded only by dolls-”</p><p>“They’re golems.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, golems, my point exactly, <i>golems,</i> this has made him so distant and unable to truly confess his feelings to the one he loves! Ah, poor soul, you cannot say your deepest desires! What your heart is screaming out into the world until its voice is hoarse, and yet your mouth remains closed, your feelings contained!” Shakespeare paced, throwing his arms up into the air. </p><p>He stopped in front of Avicebron and cupped his mask in hands. If it were not such a tight space, he would summon Adam then and there. </p><p>“Saint Valentine’s Day is an important time to confess your feelings! You have the prime opportunity to tell your admirer what lies in your heart!”</p><p>“Or, perhaps he just wants to give chocolates to a friend,” Scheherazade butted in.</p><p>“No no no NO! Avicebron, my fated nemesis, he would never come to me unless it was of the utmost seriousness.”</p><p>Avicebron shook his head free from Shakespeare’s grasp. “I just want to know what to do in Chaldea.”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s someone here that you’re admiring,” Andersen leered. </p><p>“Who is the lucky girl?” Nitocris asked, moving her head from Scheherazade’s lap, obviously interested now.</p><p>“Or guy,” Andersen interjected.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Please, inform us of who has melted your icy heart!” Shakespeare yelled. Everyone was watching Avicebron now.</p><p>“He…he’s someone very important to me,” he finally said.</p><p>“I see, even if you are coming to us for aid you keep their identity a secret,” Shakespeare sighed and fell back onto the couch.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we can’t help him,” Scheherazade reminded them. “We have all celebrated Valentine’s Day with master, correct? The kind soul gives chocolates to everyone. Even if Avicebron has fallen for someone else, I’m sure he can take our experiences and use it to help him confess his feelings.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Shakespeare was back up at his feet again. “Ah, I can almost taste the delicious chocolates Ritsuka gives me every year! In return, I pen a new sonnet for him. Each year he blushes and tells me that it is not required, but he always reads them and compliments my work! Ah, my editor is so kind to me, thinking of it makes me want to write a new one for him right now!”</p><p>Avicebron dug his fingers into his palm. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Shakespeare was his old rival, but hearing him speak so openly about writing love poems to Ritsuka made an anger boil underneath the surface. He had never been good at writing love poetry, but he was sure that anything he merely attempted would be leagues better than this old washup.</p><p>“I just find whatever’s next to me and give it to him,” Andersen shrugged his shoulders and waved his drink around. “First year I gave him a mouse, he found that cute.”</p><p>Avicebron balled his fists tighter. Was that what Ritsuka was to him? Someone that deserved just a random thing?</p><p>Andersen sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. “It’s kind of our running joke now. I’m thinking of giving him a keyboard this year, to match the USB, the mouse and the desktop screen. Build him a PC.”</p><p>Now that Avicebron thought about it, he had seen a bright blue mouse sitting on Ritsuka’s desk. He thought it had been just something he had picked up along the way—but now that he knew it was a gift from Andersen, his thoughts muddied. He was unsure if it was anger or jealousy, really.</p><p>“I give him these cute chocolate pyramids,” Nitocris explained, “Like Toblerone’s. I always end up making too many for Scheherazade, so I let him have a couple.”</p><p>Scheherazade smiled, “And I give him a kind of crepe, it looks like a scroll, it makes sense when you see it.”</p><p>Shakespeare pressed a finger to his lips. “Hm, I think Nursery Rhyme gives him simple chocolate heart. One year I tried to help make her a Cheshire cat out of chocolate for Ritsuka but it turned out looking horrendous.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Dumas give him like…a whole feast?” Nitocris asked.</p><p>“No that’s for his birthday,” Scheherazade corrected.</p><p>“I think Dumas takes him to the theatre, one of his plays, the fucking narcissist,” Andersen said. “I think one year he took him to see the play version of The Count of Monte Cristo but then Dantes kidnapped Ritsuka before they got there.”</p><p>“And of course, Dantes gives Ritsuka coffee, but in the middle of the night for some reason,” Nitocris said. One year he had frightened Ritsuka so much, hot coffee ended up spilling all of his sheets.</p><p>They racked their brains together, remembering other gifts from other servants. But yet, eventually the conversation landed on Avicebron.</p><p>“Well, what do you give Ritsuka?” Nitocris asked.</p><p>This time, he was ready. From his cape he pulled out a tiny chocolate golem. He had started making them in advance, testing different kinds of chocolates to see which ones would work best. Ritsuka had called them cute (and da Vinci, too), but he could always find a better way to perfect them. Cuter, tastier, able to do more tasks, all possibilities.</p><p>“Oh, those are pretty neat,” Andersen commented.</p><p>“I’m sure they would love them!” Nitocris said.</p><p>Shakespeare swiped it from Avicebron’s hand and cupped it in his palms, studying it carefully. “Yes! I can imagine the scene right now—you, Avicebron, enter stage left. You walk up to your love, go down onto one knee, and proclaim your love! ‘Oh, love true and strong, I have been thinking of you endlessly, please, take this as a symbol of my love for you!’ And then, you open your hand, and there is this little golem. You can even tell them that this golem has been with you since the beginning, your first golem, perhaps! It is instilled in your Saint Graph! Perhaps this golem is part of your story—you can include how some scholars cite this one golem as your muse-”</p><p>“This is getting way too complicated,” Scheherazade sighed.</p><p>“Please! It is my genius! Ah, what an amazing story of love. A recluse finally finding love! Oh, my heart, it beats too fast! I must pen this immediately, before my inspiration dies.” He summons First Folio, and starts rapidly scribbling down. “Now, Avicebron, how would you describe the physical side effects of your love? Palpitations of the heart? Sweat upon hearing their name? Perhaps, everything goes away when you see them?”</p><p>Avicebron stood up and started walking to the door. “This is useless.”</p><p>The other authors started to get up, trying to get him to sit down, but he closed the door on their face and dematerialized before they could catch up.</p><p>Back in his room, he created another chocolate golem. “I hope the other one doesn’t hate me for leaving him with Shakespeare.” He watches it move around in his palm, spinning in the golden circle. His thoughts kept on drifting to the idiot Caster of Red writing in his book, and his sonnets.</p><p>How much of his story would end up in Ritsuka’s yearly sonnet? How much was he to be used as inspiration?</p><p>He closed his fist, squishing the chocolate golem.</p><p>--</p><p>He decided that perhaps he needed to talk to someone who, like he, did not know much about Valentine’s Day before arriving in Chaldea.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, David appeared to know a lot about Valentine’s Day.</p><p>“Every year, I go out and give chocolates of my face to all of the female staff in Chaldea. It is a necessary gift, as their gorgeous faces are a gift to me every day I get to lay my gaze upon them,” David lay back in the chair. Avicebron had bribed him with a golem servant, and now it was rubbing his shoulders. If he had known, he would have made the fingers less human-like.</p><p>“And oh, how they flatter me with gifts and chocolates! It’s almost difficult to get back into my room with all of the stuff they give me!” David leaned forward, “Perhaps I should rent out a room in Chaldea for them this year.”</p><p>“I simply wanted to know what you do for Ritsuka,” Avicebron ignored his ideas. If he too went around seducing the female staff, he was sure he would have some female admirers on his cape. But he detested the company of men—why would he want the company of doe-eyed lovers twenty-four seven?</p><p>David raised an eyebrow and laid back. “Ah, my sheep?”</p><p>Avicebron pretended that he did not notice the pet name. “Yes.”</p><p>The green-haired archer shrugged and put his hand under his chin as to recall. “We’ve been doing Valentine’s Day for a while now, so it’s a little dance. My sheep gives me chocolates, I flirt back, I give him the chocolates with my face on it, then I invite him back to my room, and repeat the year after.”</p><p>If not for his mask, Avicebron’s jaw would be on the floor. </p><p>“P-pardon?” Avicebron asked. He had not taken David to be so bold. Yes, he was aware of King David’s flirtatiousness, and how he had been known to chase some skirts, but he had only heard of his interested in women. He did not expect him to so casually mention his sexual encounters with their master. </p><p>The cogs in his mind started to turn. Yes, he had considered the fact that Ritsuka gave and received chocolates from everyone in Chaldea on Valentine’s Day, even from less favourable servants or staff members. He was very kind, it made sense that everyone would want to give him gifts, to be his friend, or perhaps more.</p><p>He had not considered that perhaps Ritsuka had, amongst the hundreds of servants in Chaldea, found someone that he would wish to spend the night with. But wait, why limit him to simply one? Should not a brilliant master like he have multiple lovers? How many Valentine’s Day scenes ended with Ritsuka in bed with another?</p><p>“Is everything alright?” David asked, waving his hand in front of his masked face. “It’s a dance, right? He has never accepted my offer, it’s more of a joke, really.” He leaned back, but worry was still on his face.</p><p>“Alright. Sorry, I was simply taken aback.”</p><p>David nodded, grabbing a goblet of wine and taking a sip. “Plus, sometimes I feel as if my sheep’s mind is somewhere else.”</p><p>Avicebron looked down at his hands, fiddling his thumbs in his lap. “Have…do you know if any other servants offer their room to Ritsuka?”</p><p>David was curious, of course, smirking as he responded, “Oh, I’m sure.”</p><p>--</p><p>He detested talking to servants. He detested the company of man. But research in order to give his master a good Valentine’s Day had turned into a burning curiosity. He needed to know what all of the servants had given Ritsuka. The full scene. What they offered at the end of the scene.</p><p>He found out about Medb’s flirtation. Of the girls who stalked his room. The girls and guys who offered their hearts and their room keys. The feelings swirled around in his stomach like thick soup. </p><p>Avicebron ignored the voice in his head that asked why he needed to know this. It was his master, of course. If his master truly considered him to be a true ally and friend, he would definitely tell him who he had been sleeping with. It angered him that it was from King David’s mouth that he learned that other servants had been offering their beds to him. </p><p>Suddenly, his chocolate golems seemed foolish. Love sonnets flushed at the offer of bare flesh, carnal desire. Only someone so bold could offer such a gift. Why would Ritsuka bother with someone who could not even be true with their own feelings when he could lie with someone right now.</p><p>He stopped walking and pressed his hand to the wall. </p><p>What was he thinking?</p><p>“Avicebron?” a voice called out, and he turned around to see Fergus. “I heard you were looking for me!” </p><p>He had. He had heard from Medb that he had also offered his services to Ritsuka. His room key, even. Every year. White hot, burning rage, bubbled underneath.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been researching about Valentine’s Day gifts, and yours seemed particularly interesting,” he attempted to be as calm as possible. </p><p>Fergus laughed with his whole body. He was quite fit—attractive if your type was large, muscled men riddled with scars. Avicebron was sure that he could point at any scar and Fergus would regale him with the heroic story on how he got it. His hair was short, but not too short either, and he was almost curious to see what colour his eyes were. </p><p>He could definitely be Ritsuka’s type.</p><p>“Interesting, huh?” Fergus smiled. He pointed his thumb backwards, “Would you like to discuss it over dinner?”</p><p>Even if he did not like to eat in the cafeteria, he would have said no. “No, I am too busy, running all of the golems.” Fergus nodded as if he understood. He was trying his best to contain his anger, but the more he looked at this Saber, the more frustrated he became. His room key! He knew that Fergus was famous for seducing man and woman alike. What had he done with his master?</p><p>“That makes sense,” Fergus replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, I get chocolates, and then we talk a little over drinks, and I, I ugh, give him my room key.” He’s a little embarrassed, and it’s almost comical, this tiny golem master making such a large man blush.</p><p>“And does he take it up?” Avicebron asks. Before, he may have been ashamed to ask, but he has heard too much from other servants at this point to even care.</p><p>If Fergus would give it to him, he would take in every perverse detail. Perhaps he would take it as inspiration like Shakespeare and use it to write about his own loneliness – a hermit that was so touch-starved that love to him was listening to the sexual encounters of others.</p><p>“No,” Fergus said calmly, dropping his arms to his side. “One time he did, but he just needed some therapy, really. Cried the whole night.”</p><p>Suddenly, his anger disappeared.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Fergus shrugged and laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I ask every year but he’s just, never really interested, you know? And I’m not the kind of guy to push something, especially with someone as important as Master. If he ever needs me, I’ll be here, but…” He paused, looking past Avicebron, down the hallway, as if he was searching for something. “I don’t know. His mind, just seems occupied by someone else.”</p><p>“Do you know who occupies his mind?” Avicebron asks.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I am no grand caster, just a simple three-star saber. If I remembered correctly from our therapy session though, he called them ‘an oblivious idiot’.” The golem master nods—a handful of servants come to mind. Perhaps he’ll ask Kintoki next. </p><p>Avicebron rubbed his arm. “I apologize for being so curt.”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I heard you were anti-social,” Fergus laughed. “You must care about master a whole lot though, if you’re asking everyone for their Valentine’s Day gifts.”</p><p>Avicebron scratches the side of his mask, “Let’s just say I want to redo last year’s.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Fergus smiles. It’s bright, like the sun. He can definitely understand the appeal, now. “Have you asked Kiyohime yet?”</p><p>“No, why?” he cocked his head. He had heard that her personality was ‘one of the worst’. Why was Fergus recommending her?</p><p>Fergus smirks, “She’s very passionate, she may give you some ideas.”</p><p>--</p><p>Passionate, indeed. </p><p>“What do I offer master?” Kiyohime asks. Her voice drips of snake venom and her eyes ensnare. Sitting in her room, Avicebron feels like he’s trapped in the belly of a beast. </p><p>She stands up from her bed, and pulls at her collar. Chocolate drips down her neck, and from the quick glance down he sees that she has covered herself in chocolate sauce. “I offer up myself. I want him to devour me, to consume me so that we may be together forever.” </p><p>Kiyohime stands up straight and does up her collar again. “Only Master, though. No one else. And no one else is allowed to touch my master. I should not even be allowing you to know, lest you take my secrets.” She studies him carefully, “You’re not going to take my idea, yes?”</p><p>Avicebron shakes his head. “No, no, heaven forbid.”</p><p>Kiyohime smirks and sits back down. “Good.”</p><p>He thinks he’s gotten everything he needs. Obviously, Fergus sent him here as a small vengeance for his curtness. He’s about to leave, and he’s sure she would like him to leave now, too, but one question continues to nag at his brain.</p><p>“Do you…have you noticed that, perhaps, master has been thinking of…something else?”</p><p>Kiyohime scowls at him. She crosses her arms. </p><p>“He only thinks of me.”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” Avicebron begins, but is interrupted. </p><p>“But…sometimes I see him gazing off into the horizon. I imagine he’s probably only thinking of the vacation spots he will be taking us on our honeymoon,” Kiyohime answers.</p><p>So, she’s noticed, too. Avicebron thanks her and quickly gets out of the room.</p><p>He slowly walks back to his room. He had interviewed basically everyone at that point. Some viewed Ritsuka as their true love, and he loved them back fully, others were friends who noticed he may be in love, others threw the idea of sex casually at him but it never stuck. It was obvious to Avicebron now that Ritsuka had found someone in Chaldea he fancied.</p><p>He stopped walking. </p><p>But how did that make him feel? He had been seething anger and jealousy when he had heard that other servants held feelings for Ritsuka, too. He understood why—he was so nice, so gentle, so amazing. It made sense for feelings to develop.</p><p>And they had in him.</p><p>He went back into his room and sat down. He opened the bedside table’s top drawer, and there, neatly folded was the chocolate. He had had to stop himself from eating the entire bar the first day, rationing it out for next Valentine’s Day. February had struck, and all that remained of the treat was the beautiful gold and red wrapping, shining at him. </p><p>Avicebron had been so focused on researching how to make him have a good Valentine’s Day, one that was better than last years, that he hadn’t stopped to focus on why he was doing it.</p><p>He recalled listening to the other authors, and how they spoke of Ritsuka, the way the other servants described his demeanor. Yes, Avicebron believed that he was good and kind and thoughtful. That he was so nice to hand out chocolates to every servant and staff member. How determined and headstrong he was, focused on saving the Earth over and over again.</p><p>But there was more to that. How Avicebron craved his warmth, how he savoured solitary moments with him. How he appreciated when he asked him for help, or questions with golem studies, or about the apocryphal war. He had burned into his memory his first sight of him, watching him rise from the snow, blood on his brow and dirt on his clothes, command seals burning red, like a lighthouse among the fog, drawing him safely to Ritsuka’s shores.</p><p>He had spent months running around Chaldea asking other servants for help. </p><p>But that was simply because he was in love with Ritsuka. </p><p>Perhaps he was already in love when he sacrificed himself and he did not know. His mind drifted. He had imagined scenes of Ritsuka with the other servants, of him commanding a group in bed, but now he saw himself in those sheets, entangling his limbs with his and removing his mask and clothes so he could lay himself bare to his master. How he wished to hear that soft voice echo out, to feel his fullness inside of him, and –</p><p>He looked down at the state of himself and sighed. He would need to clean up.</p><p>--</p><p>Valentine’s Day arrived. To say that he was prepared would be a joke. Despite all of his research, he would go down one path and realize that it was stupid. He attempted to use his poetry knowledge to write a love sonnet for Ritsuka, before realizing that no words could truly describe his beauty. He attempted to make some food, but learned quickly how terrible a chef he was and EMIYA was fully booked for the entire month. He even considered just giving Ritsuka the key to his room with a cheesy line and a tilt of the head, before realizing how horrible that would be.</p><p>So, he did what he did best—hid himself in his room and waited for the day to be over with.</p><p>Yet, his master, so kind, so thoughtful and nice and <i>beautiful,</i> no, he could not let that be.</p><p>A knock to his door disturbed his thoughts and he looked up to see Ritsuka step through. “Hey Avi!”</p><p>“Hello, Ritsuka,” Avicebron replied, pushing himself away from his desk. He was trying his best not to let his emotions slip into his voice.</p><p>“I was wondering where you were, I’ve been looking for you all day,” Ritsuka laughed, walking up to and sitting on Avicebron’s desk. If it had been anyone else, he may have been angry at their gall, but the way he sat, he almost resembled a Renaissance painting. Perhaps he was an Adonis or a Hyacinthus.</p><p>“You need not spend so much time looking for me,” Avicebron said bashfully.</p><p>“I think my priorities would be wrong if I didn’t give my level 100 servant the chocolates first.” Avicebron blushes at the compliment. Yes, that was right, wasn’t it? He had nine grails sitting in him now, and he was sure that he was one of few level 100 servants in Chaldea. That was just another example of Ritsuka’s generosity however—that he would give such a lowly servant like him nine whole grails.</p><p>He reaches behind him and hands him a wrapped gift. Instead of the red and yellow, the chocolates this year are wrapped up in blue and gold. When Avicebron notices, Ritsuka blushes and rubs the back of his head. “I…I guess I thought it might be cute if I wrapped it to match your colour scheme this year. Wasn’t too hard, I had some blue left over from Christmas.”</p><p>It is cute. Avicebron delicately unwraps the chocolates. </p><p>“Master?” he asks, lifting his head up. “Would you…if it is alright, would you remove my mask for me? I wish to try your chocolates in front of you this year.”</p><p>Ritsuka’s face becomes the colour of bright apples. He stammers some form of a yes. It takes some instruction, and the fumbling of Ritsuka’s fingers does not help, but finally the mask snaps off, and he delicately places it on the desk.</p><p>“Wow,” Ritsuka gasps.</p><p>Avicebron looks down. Now there would be no way to hide his true emotions. </p><p>He had already agreed that he would not go full Kiyohime. He understood that his master was a perfect man, always in demand, and if he truly did love someone else, and thought of them to the point that it was difficult to hide to their other suitors, then he would support him. Yet, to him, Ritsuka was his perfection, his love, the one he wished to show his everything to. </p><p>While he knew that he would not be laying with him, despite it being his deepest fantasy, he could at least have Ritsuka be the sole person to see his true face.</p><p>Ritsuka would be the sole person to see his true emotions.</p><p>He could not follow Shakespeare’s advice, his feelings remained in his heart. He was not as bold to invite Ritsuka to lay with him right there. He was sure that if he got one rejection from him, he could never ask again, and would be found for the rest of eternity holed up in his workshop.</p><p>“I hope we can-” Avicebron begins, hoping to invite Ritsuka again to watch robot videos with him.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Ritsuka interrupts.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>He leans forward, slowly reaching out to cup the side of Avicebron’s face. He’s careful to keep his hands on the parts still covered by metal. Another hand reaches behind to lace his fingers in Avicebron’s golden hair. “You’re…beautiful. I have spent so many years imagining what lay beneath that mask, but now, I couldn’t have imagined anything as gorgeous as this.”</p><p>Avicebron cannot hide his blush now. It explodes onto his face like fireworks. He cannot keep his master’s gaze, instead looking anywhere else. “Master.”</p><p>Ritsuka pulls back, and Avicebron instinctively moves slightly with him. The feeling of his fingers out of his hair feels like the water leaving the shore. His mouth is dry, and he searches for something in his master’s expression. </p><p>He is being rude to him. He does not know how much he loves him, of course, but the pull and push, the swell of the tide, it is too much for his aching heart to bear. It screams against his chest, demanding him to tell him the truth.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I interrupted you. You were saying? Right! Where are the chocolate golems? They were so cute last year—I felt so bad when Ibaraki snuck into my room to eat them all,” he’s rambling now, his eyes anywhere but on Avicebron.</p><p>“I don’t have any chocolate golems this year.”</p><p>This grabs Ritsuka’s attention, who snaps to look at him. “What?”</p><p>Avicebron sighs and sets the chocolate down on the table. “I…I was so ashamed by my performance last year. I knew that it was not my own fault for not knowing the customary traditions of Saint Valentine’s Day, but nevertheless, I pushed myself to study and understand it as much as possible for this year. I interviewed countless servants and staff, I read the files of previous events, I learned of the real Saint!” He brushes his hair back, his eyes down on his lap.</p><p>“I thought that maybe if I knew all of the information, then I could present the perfect Valentine’s Day gift. I became so enraptured in what that might entail, but when I got all of the information, I didn’t know what the perfect gift was yet.</p><p>“Look,” he pulls a drawer out, full with unfinished ideas, “These are the love sonnets I penned for you, comparing your eyes to the constellations and your hands to God’s, working at my clay body. And yet, no matter what I wrote of you, they could never encompass your greatness. Here are recipes I attempted to make for you despite my inability to cook. I even,” he laughs at this as he unbuttons his first button, revealing chocolate on the skin, “Stole a page from Kiyohime’s rulebook. Don’t tell her.”</p><p>He does up the button and sighs. “I did all of these in hopes to give you the perfect day. And for what? And why? At the end of this road amongst my own failed attempts I found nothing but jealousy and questions for myself. I learned that you loved someone. And the sole reason why I did all of this, wasted so much time, was that I learned that I loved you.”</p><p>Avicebron sighs and looks up to meet Ritsuka’s gaze. “I holed myself up in this room, because I could not find anything perfect enough for you. I apologize. I could probably make up some chocolate golems quickly if you would still like them.”</p><p>There’s a silence. All he wants is to put on the mask and run away. Instead he cracks a piece of chocolate and takes a bite. As delicious as ever, of course.</p><p>“Avicebron,” Ritsuka begins. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know how to respond,” he sighs. “You are very intelligent to learn that I am in fact in love with someone.”</p><p>He already knew this, but it still stings hearing it from him. So yes, he is in love with someone else. Well. This was alright, then. He had gotten his fill.</p><p>A soft chuckle disrupted his thoughts. “But you are so dumb, too.” He runs his hand through his ebony locks. “So dumb not to realize that that someone is you, Avicebron.”</p><p>The columns of Avicebron’s mind crumble down. “Impossible.”</p><p>“You were grailed to level 100 on the first day.”</p><p>“An example of your generosity.”</p><p>“You were bond level 10 in the span of months.”</p><p>“It’s smart to bring your strongest servants in all of your battles.”</p><p>“If I was doing everything based on strength, you would not even be level 70.”</p><p>That made the two silent. Avicebron’s thoughts turned over, trying his best to understand what his master was saying. This was impossible. The person he was in love, so in love that the other servants could tell, was none other than he? The hermit, the child-killer, the master-killer, the lonely man who has never known love but one from a golem?</p><p>“Still—how can you love someone who’s face you’ve never seen?”</p><p>Ritsuka blushed and looked down at his hands, “Well, seeing your face just now kind of cemented it.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while. The confession had quickly made things awkward.</p><p>“Um…did you really, ugh, cover your entire body in chocolate?” Ritsuka interrupts the silence.</p><p>Avicebron chuckles awkwardly, “Yes, mostly, unfortunately.”</p><p>Ritsuka nods and turns to face him. “May I…may I try some?”</p><p>The deepest fantasies had jumped to the forefront again. A quick glance down to study Ritsuka had made Avicebron realize that he must have been thinking of the same things. </p><p>“Yes. Please do.”</p><p>--</p><p>The anatomy of Avicebron was rather confusing. The mask parts came off first, leaving his entire face bare and letting his hair flow freely. Ritsuka sampled his lips first, taking claim to them, sweet like fruit and soft like pillows. Ritsuka tasted like chocolate, probably due to all of the gifts he had eaten that day, but mint had slipped through, and Avicebron wondered if he had brushed his teeth in hopes of this.</p><p>Avicebron dematerialized the gauntlets on his hands and the metal that ran up his arms, letting his hands run over his skin. It was so soft, so smooth, unlike Avicebron’s own burnt and scarred flesh. He loved running his fingers over it, noticing how they grew warm as his blush deepened.</p><p>His master’s hands were curled up in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He had always felt that in this form his hair was unruly and unkept, a hassle for his work, but he now savoured the tightness of his master’s grasp and the dull ache on his scalp.</p><p>Ritsuka stayed pressed up against the desk, his feet on the floor and his hands grabbing onto the ledge, as Avicebron pressed himself up against him. He let his arms run wherever they pleased. His arms, scarred and chiseled due to years of training. His strong chest, with the slightest curves of abs. The belts and zippers of his outfit were also confusing, so he bypassed all of that by pulling them over his head, revealing the bare skin. Again, he was greeted with soft, supple skin, and cherry nipples that drew his fingers in.</p><p>Soft, strained moans escaped Ritsuka’s mouth as he grabbed onto the desk. Avicebron enjoyed hearing these noises, and made sure to repeat motions that earned him bigger and better moans. He leaned into his neck and left a trail of kisses up and down his shoulder, sinking his teeth in for one spot in particular and sucking hard in hopes of leaving a gift for the next day.</p><p>He had honestly not spent too much time studying sex. He was sure if he had gone to the other authors, Shakespeare and Dumas could give him any necessary tricks. But he wanted to be able to try things out for himself. He was a mage, after all, and enjoyed the trial and error and the ability to touch and test whatever he desired. Nothing was more exciting than when something made Ritsuka become further and further undone.</p><p>Avicebron could feel Ritsuka’s erection pressing against his thigh. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, while his hand moved down below the waistband of his pants. Ritsuka’s voice hitched, and he smiled with the nipple in his mouth.</p><p>“Avicebron, please,” he croaked, watching him with half-lidded eyes. His voice was sickly sweet. “Let. Let me sample you, first, before we continue.”</p><p>Ah, yes, he had agreed to the chocolate tasting.</p><p>Avicebron stepped back, and slowly, he undid the buttons of his front one by one, until he could shrug off the blue and black striped front, revealing the black, skin-tight cover that covered his arms and his legs. His nipples strained through, and now there was no hiding his own erection.</p><p>Ritsuka steps forward and Avicebron lets him, slowly pulling down the black cover from his collarbones, licking the chocolate at his neck. His tongue feels so warm against his skin, and it is thorough, lapping up at any of the chocolate on his skin. It digs in, enjoying its meal. He can feel the soft scrape of teeth against his neck, and he almost wishes for it to rip down, like a candy wrapper being torn open.</p><p>“Mmm,” he moans into the skin, slowly ripping more and more of the black bodysuit until it is doing but a feeble attempt at covering him up. His dick now stands free, and Ritsuka’s hand on it feels like a gift from God, as it slowly moves up and down.</p><p>“No chocolate here?” Ritsuka asks, hot breath on the inside of his ear, smirk upon his lips.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking I’d be so lucky.”</p><p>“For shame, as this is what I wish to taste the most,” he replies, and slowly lowers himself down so he’s on his knees in front of his servant. His breath feels tantalizingly sweet against his thighs, and Avicebron wills away the cracked blue and black pieces that cover his thighs, revealing only his bare thighs and trembling body.</p><p>He keeps his grasp on the desk when Ritsuka takes him into his mouth. A soft gasp escapes him. All he wants is to grab onto his hair and buck forwards, but he keeps his eyes closed and simply savours the feeling of warmth around the tip of his dick.</p><p>Slowly, painstakingly, Ritsuka takes more and more of him into his mouth, humming. Moans upon moans leave Avicebron’s mouth as he starts bobbing up and down. He knows he cannot dictate the pace, so the golem master simply leans against the desk and lets the feeling envelop him.</p><p>He is unsure of how many lovers he has had before him, but he definitely has skill in this regard, his tongue moving expertly up and down. He sucks so hard on the tip it makes Avicebron’s knees buckle. He uses one hand to jack off what his mouth cannot cover. The other holds Avicebron’s thigh, keeping him place.</p><p>Avicebron raises his head up, watching the ceiling. He cannot watch his master, face full of his own dick, it is to delicious to bear. The sounds of him gobbling up his cock send him into a flurry. He could have never imagined this happening. And yet here it was—he, pressed against his own desk, as his master sucked him off.</p><p>“Ah, ah, Ritsuka, please, I’m,” he warns, his hand going down to cup Ritsuka’s face.</p><p>The other simply smiles as he pulls off, licking the tip in slow, languid laps of the tongue, “Please, I want to taste you.”</p><p>“Oh, Lord,” Avicebron moans as Ritsuka opens his mouth around him again, taking him in and looking up at him with pretty doe eyes. </p><p>He cannot stop himself anymore. He starts thrusting more and more into his mouth, pushing him until he is taking almost all of his dick in. It’s a valiant attempt as he tries to continue using his tongue to pleasure him, but Avicebron puts his hand finally onto his head, lacing his fingers into his hair so he can thrust fast and hard into his mouth. He’s still sucking hard, the warmth and the tightness too much for him to bear.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” Avicebron moans, “Yes, yes I’m close.” He knows he is not being eloquent here. He’s sure the other authors would make fun of him for his lack of descriptors. But all he can focus on is the way Ritsuka’s tongue flicks up when the head is almost fully out of his mouth, only to moan sweetly when his nose is almost pressed to Avicebron’s stomach.</p><p>And he comes. Thick ropes of cum escape his dick and go straight down his throat. His mouth is filled up with Avicebron’s semen. His chest rises and falls, panting hard as he lets his grasp on Ritsuka’s hair go, his fingers falling down to his side.</p><p>He opens his eyes to see Ritsuka still at his knees, licking his lips and cleaning himself up. His eyes go down and see the noticeable tent still in Ritsuka’s pants.</p><p>“Come,” Avicebron instructs, and slowly brings the two of them to his bed. He helps Ritsuka out of his pants and underwear, marveling at the size of his master’s erection. He definitely dwarves him in that department. </p><p>He lies back on his back, opening his legs to reveal his ass. Ritsuka’s head returns, slowly lapping up at his entrance, and Avicebron once again blames himself for not fully covering himself up in chocolate. A finger joins his tongue, and he bucks off of the bed. His erection has returned with a vengeance, and he moans sweetly with each thrust of Ritsuka’s fingers. They’re long and beautiful, quickly sculpting his insides and finding the spot that makes Avicebron unfurl.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ritsuka asks. He’s panting and sweaty, lost in desire. Avicebron nods, keeping his entrance open to make it easier for him as he lines up his dick to enter. </p><p>“Yes, please, Ritsuka.” He swallows hard and closes his eyes.</p><p>He fills him up slowly. He’s so big that he’s slow, making sure that he is not harming him in the process. But it’s so painfully delicious, and he squirms until Ritsuka is fully seated inside of him, his hips pressed against Avicebron’s thighs and his dick planted in.</p><p>“Take your time,” Ritsuka says, kissing him slowly. It’s an unknown experience, a dick in his ass, but the kisses heal him, and he kisses back, drawing in Ritsuka’s nectar. It’s sloppy and much worse than their first kiss, but he’s still running his hands through his hair.</p><p>“I’m, I’m ready,” Avicebron nods, his mouth against Ritsuka’s jaw. The other pants out an ‘okay’ before beginning the thrusting. He almost fully pulls out before pushing all the way in, filling him up once more. </p><p>He speeds up slowly, letting his hands move over his body to help distract him. Kisses to the neck, the collarbone, back to his lips, until he cannot focus on anything but thrusting further in and faster.</p><p>Avicebron bucks backwards. His dick aches for attention, but his hands are around Ritsuka’s neck. He’s his anchor, fucking him hard and silly.</p><p>“Fuck Avi, you feel so good,” Ritsuka moans, “So good.”</p><p>Avicebron swallows, “Please, please fuck me faster.”</p><p>Ritsuka stops and nods. </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>He pulls out and Avicebron turns onto his hands and knees. Ritsuka kneels onto the bed and lines up his cock again. This time it slides in so much easier, and deeper too, like Avicebron’s body is made for him, now. </p><p>Ritsuka presses his chest to the caster’s back, and he fucks him hard. Avicebron relishes in the feeling of him going further, faster, and the feeling of kisses on his shoulder-blades and his nape. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” Avicebron moans, and screams when Ritsuka slows down to grab onto his dick and jack him off. </p><p>That’s enough to get him to ejaculate again, and he comes in Ritsuka’s hand. The tightness on his dick made Ritsuka come, emptying himself inside of Avicebron.</p><p>They flopped onto the bed, sweaty and hot. Sleep grabbed onto them and pulled them down.</p><p>--</p><p>“Is it still possible to get the chocolate golems?” Ritsuka asks from their room. Avicebron has fully moved in, working on some blueprints at Ritsuka’s desk.</p><p>He turns to face his master and raises an eyebrow. One that Ritsuka could see. He had agreed to keep the mask off when they were alone together. It was still taking some getting used to. Avicebron hadn’t realized how expressive he was until Ritsuka pointed out how much his face moved when talking.</p><p>“You know, they’re not that difficult to make. I’m sure you, with your golem knowledge, could make them.”</p><p>Ritsuka crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “The point isn’t about my skill in golem creation, it’s about the whole gift thing.” Sitting on his bed, he seemed to slink into the mattress.</p><p>Avicebron smirked and walked up to his master. “Was my Valentine’s Day gift not enough?”</p><p>Ritsuka blushed. “I mean, you didn’t cover your body <i>completely</i> in chocolate…”</p><p>“Then I guess that’ll have to be for next year,” he replied.</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why did i write so much for gudavi </p><p>sorry this is late i've been working so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>